silentfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Chaplin filmography
Dates given are those of the film's initial release. Films marked with a diamond (♦) were not written or directed by Chaplin. __TOC__ Keystone Studios 1914 # Making a Living (Feb 2) ♦ # Kid Auto Races at Venice (Feb 7) ♦ # Mabel's Strange Predicament (Feb 9) ♦ # Between Showers (Feb 28) ♦ # A Film Johnnie (Mar 2) ♦ # Tango Tangles (Mar 9) ♦ # His Favourite Pastime (Mar 16) ♦ # Cruel, Cruel Love (Mar 26) ♦ # The Star Boarder (Apr 4) ♦ # Mabel at the Wheel (Apr 18) ♦ # Twenty Minutes of Love (Apr 20) # Caught in a Cabaret (Apr 27) ♦ # Caught in the Rain (May 4) # A Busy Day (May 7) # The Fatal Mallet (Jun 1) ♦ # Her Friend the Bandit (Jun 4) (Chaplin's only lost film) # The Knockout (Jun 11) ♦ # Mabel's Busy Day (Jun 13) ♦ # Mabel's Married Life (Jun 20) # Laughing Gas (Jul 9) # The Property Man (Aug 1) # The Face on the Bar Room Floor (Aug 10) # Recreation (Aug 13) # The Masquerader (Aug 27) # His New Profession (Aug 31) # The Rounders (Sep 7) # The New Janitor (Sep 14) # Those Love Pangs (Oct 10) # Dough and Dynamite (Oct 26) # Gentlemen of Nerve (Oct 29) # His Musical Career (Nov 7) # His Trysting Place (Nov 9) # Tillie's Punctured Romance (Nov 14) ♦ # Getting Acquainted (Dec 5) # His Prehistoric Past (Dec 7) Essanay Studios 1915 His New Job (Feb 1) A Night Out (Feb 15) The Champion (Mar 11) In the Park (Mar 18) A Jitney Elopement (Apr 1) The Tramp (Apr 11) By the Sea (Apr 29) His Regeneration (May 7) (cameo: a customer) Work (Jun 21) A Woman (Jul 12) The Bank (Aug 9) Shanghaied (Oct 4) A Night in the Show (Nov 20) Burlesque on Carmen (Dec 18) 1916 Police (May 27) 1918 Triple Trouble (put together by Essanay Studios from unfinished Chaplin films two years after he had left the company) Mutual Film Corporation 1916 The Floorwalker (May 15) The Fireman (Jun 12) The Vagabond (Jul 10) One A.M. (Aug 7) The Count (Sep 4) The Pawnshop (Oct 2) Behind the Screen (Nov 13) The Rink (Dec 4) 1917 Easy Street (Jan 22) The Cure (Apr 16) The Immigrant (Jun 17) The Adventurer (Oct 22) First National 1918 A Dog's Life (Apr 14) The Bond (Sep 29) Shoulder Arms (Oct 20) 1919 Sunnyside (Jun 15) A Day's Pleasure (Dec 15) The Professor uncompleted 1921 The Kid (Feb 6) The Idle Class (Sep 25) 1922 Pay Day (Apr 2) 1923 The Pilgrim (Feb 26) United Artists 1923 A Woman of Paris (Sep 26) (cameo) 1925 The Gold Rush (Jun 26) 1928 The Circus (Jan 6) 1931 City Lights (Feb 6) 1936 Modern Times (Feb 5) 1940 The Great Dictator (Oct 15) 1942 The Gold Rush (May 19); re-edited sound version with newly recorded music and narration by Chaplin 1947 Monsieur Verdoux (Apr 11) 1952 Limelight (Oct 16) Later productions 1957 A King in New York (Sep 12) 1959 The Chaplin Revue (Sep 1) (First National shorts A Dog’s Life, Shoulder Arms and The Pilgrim edited together by Chaplin to form a single feature-length film). 1967 A Countess from Hong Kong (Jan 5) (cameo) Miscellaneous *''The Nut'' (Mar 6, 1921) (cameo: Chaplin impersonator) *''Souls For Sale'' (Mar 27, 1923) (cameo: himself, celebrity director) *''A Woman of the Sea'' (1926) (produced by Chaplin) *''Show People'' (Nov 11, 1928) (cameo: himself) *''The Freak'' (1960s-70s) (planned production, never made) Category:Filmographies Category:Films directed by Charlie Chaplin